Fly tying-the creation of artificial lures by tying bits of fur, cloth and other materials to a fishing hook-is an expanding hobby for thousands of people. Although such fishing lures are commonly called "flies", most of the lures simulate many other species from mosquitoes to spiders, frogs, mice and small fish. One particular style of fly simulates a clump of fish eggs. These type flies are typically called "eggs". Tying an egg fly is difficult because of the size and shape of the material being tied to the hook. There is no easy way to hold the egg material with tweezers or fingers and tie a good looking fly.